Cynicism and Love
by amethyst-rose
Summary: "Valentine's Day is meant to be a day to declare your feelings for your secret love.. The whole idea of the holiday has been exploited by companies looking to make extra galleons."


**This was written in response to Boogum's Valentine's Day Challenge at The DG Forum.**

-.-.-.-

"Oh come on Gin, please, you have to pick something out."

"No."

"Why!" he groaned.

Twas the eve of Valentine's Day and Diagon Alley was filled with many witches and wizards whom were having the very same dilemma as Ronald Weasley; not knowing what to buy their significant other.

"Valentine's Day is meant to be a day to declare your feelings for your secret love – she isn't your secret love Ronald, you've been dating since Hogwarts! The whole idea of the holiday has been exploited by companies looking to make an extra galleon or two." Ginny lectured with passion.

"Since when did you get so cynical? I bet it's because of the Ferret isn't it? Ever since you two broke up..."

Ron never got to finish his sentence; he was silenced by a slap across the face.

"How. Many. Times. Must. I. Tell. You. DO. NOT. Mention. THAT. NAME. EVER." The Weasley temper shone through as Ginny emphasized every word as she said it.

"Sorry." Ron squeaked, if there was one thing he had learnt, hell hath no fury like a Weasley woman scorned.

They walked the next block in silence. Ginny was inwardly fuming, how dare her brother bring up that git. Had he not forgotten how upset and hurt she was when Draco had broken up with her last Valentine's day? How many weeks she spent locked in her flat crying? He'd shattered her heart into a million pieces and didn't even offer an explanation. Deciding that she wanted to be alone and resolving the easiest way to achieve this was to help Ron find a gift for Hermione, she quickened her pace and headed towards Florish & Blotts.

Rom stumbled as Ginny pushed him across the threshold and into the shop, not even bothering to check if he was okay she strode purposefully towards the poetry section.

"Here." She said shoving a very large tome into his hands.

"Love Sonnets through the Ages." He read.

"Congratulations Ron, you can read." Ginny bit back with sarcasm.

"Come on Gin, cheer up, you could at least try to be a little happy." Ron pleaded.

"This is my happy face." She responded with a glare.

"Fine. Are you sure she will like it?"

xXx

The apartment was warded so no one could enter, the door was locked and triple bolted and the fire doused; Ginny Weasley was finally alone. She placed a bottle of wine and a box of chocolates onto the coffee table and then unceremoniously she collapsed onto the couch; it was time to relax.

It was only when she was half way through watching Breakfast at Tiffanys, her favorite Audrey Hepburn movie when there was a knock upon the door.

Ginny glanced at the door skeptically, deciding she would ignore the knocking and continue watching the movie. She wasn't in the mood for company - whoever it was would tire of knocking and go away.

Luck did not appear to be on Ginny's side that night as no matter how hard she tried to ignore the knocking it did not go away; her visitor was being very persistent indeed.

Pressing pause on the remote, Ginny dragged herself off the couch and to the front door. She almost fainted when she looked through the peep hole; it was the last person she had expected to see - her ex-boyfriend, Draco Malfoy.

"Go away!" She shouted through the door, refusing to face him.

"Ginny, please.. I need to speak to you." Draco's voice was full of emotion as he pleaded with her.

"I said go away Malfoy! I don't want to see you!"

"I want to apologize, to explain.. Red please.." Draco begged.

"Just go away!" Her Weasley stubborn streak refused cave in.

"I'm not leaving until I get to speak to you, I'll sit here all night if I have to."

"Fine you do that!"

Two can play at this game she thought, if he wants to sit there all night, he can! Ginny returned to her living room, gulped down the last of the wine in her glass, curled up on the couch and continued to watch her movie.

xXx

Two hours later there was another knock on the door which caused Ginny to raise her eyebrows. She hadn't expected him to stay, the Draco she once knew, maybe- but not this Draco, not the Draco whom left her standing alone outside the restaurant on that cold night.

"Ginny.. Ginny, please just let me talk to you, please let me make things right. I know I left you without offering you a proper explanation, I didn't have a choice, the reasons were beyond my control. If I had my way I would have never left you. Gods Red I love you, you have no idea how much I've missed you. "

Reluctantly she decided it would be best to get it over with, let the Ferret say his piece and then let things go back to how they were.

Draco looked up in surprise as the door opened, revealing the fiery red head with a menacing scowl upon her face.

"You have two minutes."

xXx

Neither Draco nor Ginny would ever tell anyone what was said or occurred on that fateful night, only that things had been worked out, an apology accepted.

Their fledging romance developed so much so that Valentine's Day one year later saw the couple strolling arm in arm through Diagon Alley, laughing and talking like nothing had ever happened.

-.-.-.-

**Guidelines or Requirements:** Draco/Ginny, any genre, and must somehow be based on or include Valentine's Day. Bonus points if you include the line "This is my happy face."

_I disclaim. All that you recognize belongs to the lovely JK Rowling. Ginny's initial opinion of Valentine's Day is based on a lecture my father likes to give and the name of the poetry book was inspired by the lovely JK. _


End file.
